


In the Library

by forsakenoathkeeper



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsakenoathkeeper/pseuds/forsakenoathkeeper
Summary: You and Ruki get distracted in the library...* Please be wary of adult content, including explicit sexual content, acts of violence, description of gore and blood, use of foul language, descriptions of abuse, trauma, dark romance, shaming, potential non-con, and other sensitive materials! *





	In the Library

**Author's Note:**

> This is Sora-chan from tumblr! I decided to place my fanfictions on AO3, as well, because of Tumblr's recent decision to no longer be a sex positive platform. You can also find me on twitter. Thank you for reading my erotica. Please be wary that I do write as close to the original nature of Diabolik Lovers as I possibly can. As such, these erotica pieces are often dark, obscene, and explicit. I hope you enjoy.

The vampire’s steel blue orbs scanned the book’s spine. Before he could conclude which shelf it belonged on, your pale fingers came into view and slid along the spine. His eyes immediately darted to yours. You caught his gaze for a brief second, but not long enough to read his expression before your eyes whizzed away. “I know where that goes, Ruki,” you hastily explained before gently taking the book from his grasp.

The vampire allowed you to take the book from his hand, but made no audible response. Ruki turned his body towards the direction you walked off to and he watched you, in silence, as you walked down the row and placed the book exactly in the proper location where it belonged. You leaned up on your tippy-toes and slid the book into its proper place between two books. His eyes swept over your form and, for a brief moment, the vampire smiled, before quickly wiping that expression away.

Ruki had taken the responsibility of keeping the library in order. In the past, he had allowed other student council members to do it, but was never pleased with their sloppy work; so, it was only natural he handle it himself. Being your master and needing to look after you, it was only expected that you would accompany him. You enjoyed the library just as much as he did and you were quite knowledgeable when it came to the book’s locations and proper shelfing order. Ruki had not anticipated this of such a simple livestock; he was impressed with you, but kept quiet about it.

He turned back to the cart of books that needed to be shelved and grabbed an arm-full to put away; they were all books he had read before, so he was familiar with their proper location. He headed down the aisles, rapidly sliding one book after the other into its proper location.

After he was done, as he walked down the rows, he caught the sight of you down the aisle between Japanese history and European history. You were attempting to reach a tall shelf to put a book away. Your free hand was gripping the edge of one of the shelves for balance while your other held the book. You were up on your toes again, your long legs flexed; the action had caused your school uniform to lift slightly and expose a bit more of the smooth skin of your thighs.

Ruki didn’t immediately walk over to assist you; for a brief moment, his steel blue orbs scanned you, moving up and down your body. His eyes rested just a little longer on the newly exposed skin of your thighs before gliding up to admire your perky behind. Perhaps, he should have been embarrassed for doing such a thing; however, you belonged to him, so it was only natural for him to ogle you as he pleased.

Eventually, he approached you, daring to stand directly behind you with little distance between your bodies. You could feel his form moving against yours when he reached up and took the book from you. “Hold still, Livestock,” Ruki whispered, his tone more soothing than scolding. “If you do that, you’ll shake the whole bookcase.”

“Thanks, Ruki,” you replied, eyes fixated on his hand as he reached up and slid the book into its proper location, out of your reach. You could feel him moving against you when his arm came back down. His hand slid down the shelf until it rested atop yours. Ruki’s head tilted downward and he stared at the top of your head, admiring the locks that curtained around your skull. You were much shorter than him and it was especially evident when you two stood close together.

“Ruki?” you mumbled, tilting your head back to look at him. In the corner of your eyes, you caught his piercing gaze as he stared at you with a gentle, yet unbreakable, gaze. There was a moment of quiet and stillness as you two stood close together. With him standing so close and his gaze locked on you, you simply couldn’t move. Ruki had accidentally, or possibly intentionally, pinned you against the book shelf. “There are still books to be put away,” you commented quietly, the words senselessly blurting from your mouth.

Emotions very calmly danced behind his eyes, though it almost went unnoticed by you. Rather suddenly, one of Ruki’s hands grasped your hip and spun you around. You nearly lost your balance and fell back and collided gently with the bookshelf. You stared up at the vampire as he loomed over you, his expression still rather calm, though lust was becoming apparent in his eyes.

“They aren’t going anywhere,” Ruki replied in a lustful whisper, his head falling into the space between your neck and shoulder. Out of instinct, your head turned to the side and your hands fell onto his strong shoulders. His soft, dark locks brushed against your cheek. “You aroused your master, livestock. You don’t think I’ll let you get away with that, do you?” His words, mingling with the kisses he peppered against your neck, made your cheeks flush red. One of Ruki’s hands was working at your uniform, unraveling your ribbon and swiftly undoing the buttons.

“B-but, I didn’t do anything,” you weakly replied. It was embarrassing to say the least, but feeling Ruki’s hands tugging on your blouse until your chest was exposed… excited you. His cold lips were pressing against the delicate skin of your neck, sending tingling sensations up and down your spine. One of his arms was looped around your lower back, holding you firmly in place while he invited himself to your body. His masculine scent washed over you and nearly drowned you in his aroma; his smell only further aroused you.

“Is that what you think? How naïve,” Ruki coolly replied, his breath coming out in cold wisps against your heated flesh. His mouth was trailing down your exposed chest, strands of his bangs tickling your skin. He tugged on your blouse a little more, until your breasts, just barely hidden behind your bra, became visible to him. “Such indecent livestock arouses their master and then plays innocent?”

“W-wait, don’t-” you whispered weakly, hands gently pushing back on his shoulders. Ruki didn’t budge in the slightest and his eyes didn’t direct away. He greedily took in the sight of your cleavage tucked into a soft, navy bra. You failed to suppress a whimper when Ruki’s mouth slid along the curve of your breast. He whispered, “you’ve been working so diligently; so, for that, I’ll love you gently. Properly thank your master with obedience.”

You could feel his hardening member pressing against your tummy and it made your knees go weak. Your body twitched gently as his mouth ran over newly exposed skin. “W-wait, what if someone…” you started to complain, only to break off into a quiet whimper. Your words trailed off when Ruki sucked some of your soft skin into his mouth, only releasing the flesh once he was certain a beautiful, bright red mark was left. The skin puckered and reddened, glistening with his saliva.

“Everyone has gone home,” Ruki replied, his lips moving gently against your skin as he spoke. “No more complaints, Livestock. Your master’s name is the only word I want to hear… We’ll finish the books later. For now, drown in the pleasure your master has granted you.”

Only seconds after his words came to an end did you feel the sharp sting of Ruki’s fangs. You cried out as those sharp weapons invaded your body, forcing your flesh to part. His mouth firmly gripped the swell of your breast and suckled harshly, drawing sweet blood from your body. Your hands clung desperately to Ruki’s shoulders, fingers digging into his firm muscles.

Ruki slowly pushed against you until your back bumped against the book shelf. His arm remained firmly hooked around your lower back, keeping you in close. Maybe it was the familiarness of the library and sharing it with you that tempted him? It could have been the way you looked, walking around with books in your arms. Maybe it was the way in which you knew exactly where everything belonged, showing him that you had spent more time here than he previously knew. Something had clicked in his mind, and it made his ability to resist you disappear.

One of Ruki’s legs nudged between yours, forcing them to part. His dominant hand slid up your inner thigh, pushing your skirt out of the way. Your senses were drowning in Ruki’s blood sucking: the painful grip of his fangs, the softness of his lips, the quiet drinking sounds he made, and the intense sensation of your blood leaving your body. You almost didn’t feel his hand moving between your thighs, until you felt his skilled fingers run along your clothed slit.

“W-aahh-!” you gasped, the sound slipping from you before you could process it. His digits moved against the soft cotton, enjoying the texture and how it began to moisten from his actions. Your legs trembled against the thigh that was pressed between them. With that imposing limb, you couldn’t close your legs and prevent his fingers from touching you.

Ruki removed his fangs from your flesh, kissing the wound and licking his lips before standing up straight to look into your eyes. His head lowered until his lips met your ear. “You’re trembling,” the vampire whispered, his voice echoing within the cavern of your ear. “…like a little lamb. Is that supposed to deter your master?” His words, indeed, had forced your body to shake violently, sending sharp tingling sensations all over.

The dark haired vampire pulled back slightly. He kept his face close to yours, noses almost touching, and continued to stare down at you. You practically melted beneath that steel blue gaze. His fingers remained pressed against your clothed womanhood, just barely gliding back and forth against the moist fabric. He had taken you before. This sensual act with Ruki wasn’t new; and, yet, you felt eager and a bit scared at the same time. Perhaps, the openness of the library, excited you…

“Ruki… Can I make a request?” you hesitantly asked. He blinked slowly, a somewhat surprised expression on his face. “That’s unexpected of you, Livestock… What is it?” he replied, daring you to express your desires. The hands that were planted on his shoulders shifted until your arms were wrapped loosely around his shoulders. “P-please… kiss me,” you slowly whispered against his mouth. Your eyes fluttered nervously and your blush depended. The fear of rejection pained your heart.

Yet… Ruki’s expression softened and it made your heart flutter. “I see. I’ve barely begun and you’re already so deprived. Expressing your desires so openly to your master – you should always be that way…” His head came forward and dipped down. His breath danced across your lips, making your eyes flutter shut. “Such a good livestock… I’ll take care of you…” You failed to suppress a whimper when his mouth captured yours. His kisses were gentle, but firm. Soft, fleshy sounds echoed between your mouths. As expected, the world around you melted away and all you could think about was Ruki.

His masculine scent had mingled with the smell of old books; the scent had you torn between senseless passion and comfort. As his tongue invaded your cavern and he leaned in, forcing your head back further, you found yourself completely drowning in him. His own taste had mixed with the lingering after taste of your blood. It was metallic and sweet, but faint. Something about it drove you wild. Your demeanor had shifted so rapidly from being rather calm to suddenly feeling awoken with desire.

For a brief moment, Ruki removed his fingers from your panties. His hand grasped your thigh and lifted your leg before hooking it on his hip. You slightly wiggled your leg against him, curling your calf around the back of his thigh, holding on to the best of your abilities. He didn’t wait long to let his fingers venture, yet again, to your womanhood. His digits skillfully pushed your panties aside and slid along your slit. Your thighs trembled and a whimper broke through your mouth and into his. Ruki pushed more firmly against you, silently demanding that you keep quiet. At first, you had not noticed, too lost in the vampire before you, but a group of students had entered the room. You could hear them laughing and conversing freely, completely oblivious to the two of you.

Ruki’s middle finger pressed against your entrance. The wetness made it rather easy for him to slip right in. Your legs trembled violently as he entered you. His hand twisted around and his thumb searched, finding your weeping pearl rather quickly. Your hands clawed at Ruki’s back, trying to keep still and quiet as he touched you. His tongue was deep in your mouth, curled against your own tongue. His head was forcing yours back, more and more, silently demanding your absolute submission. Your eyelids trembled as you battled with yourself, trying to keep quiet despite the powerful sensations rushing through you. Ruki’s fingers expertly played with your womanhood, knowing exactly how you liked to be touched. Not long did a second finger glide in. His digits pressed against your walls, stretching you magnificently.

Finally, his lips separated from yours with a beautiful, wet sound. You panted against his mouth, your breath coming out in uneven bursts. He remained close and the breath between your mouth and the vampire’s mingled. His soft hair brushed your skin when he pressed his forehead against yours. “Livestock, you don’t want to get caught, do you?” Ruki whispered, failing to contain a naughty smirk when you chewed on your lower lip. Despite those words, Ruki made no effort to try and silence you himself, though you knew that he easily could. His fingers continued to play with you, enjoying the texture of your inner walls and wetness that soaked his knuckles. His touch was delicate, knowing exactly how you liked to be handled.

“…that project…” you heard faintly, words spoken by the students on the other side of the room. They were conversing so casually, unaware of what was happening only a few yards away, a few columns from where they were standing. Most of what they said was drowned out, lost by the ringing in your ears caused from the spike in blood pressure. Your eyelids became fluttery, struggling to remain open. Ruki’s steel blue orbs watched you closely, holding your gaze as though it was your lifeline.

“Livestock, open my uniform,” he gently commanded you. His fingers continued to explore your womanhood, but his command gave you a slight distraction and something to focus on. You understood exactly what he wanted, for he had expected it of you many times before. Your eyes lowered to the front of his pants. Beneath Ruki’s belt, his erection was straining against his zipper. The outline was rather evident and it made you nervous and excited at the same time.

You did as he commanded, letting your fingers venture to his crotch. Swiftly, you undid his belt before unbuttoning his pants and tugging the zipper down. His erection sprung free, though was still straining against his boxers. All it took was a simple tug on the fabric to free his erection through the slit in the front of his underwear. Your eyes quickly looked away, flickering your gaze to stare at a book on the shelf over Ruki’s shoulder. The vampire’s hand took hold of yours and placed it over his erection. You trembled when he curled your fingers around the shaft.

“Don’t be shy. Touch your master,” he whispered against your cheeks. You unconsciously licked your lips before doing as he commanded. Your hand tightened around him and slowly pumped him. Your eyes lowered to watch, almost hypnotized by the sight of your hand touching his manhood. His smooth skin slid over his shaft, which was firm as steel in your grasp. His organ throbbed in your hand and the tip glistened with precum. It smeared over your fingers as you pumped him, making your hand sticky. Suddenly, he grabbed your wrist and removed your hand from his length. Your eyes flickered up to his. Ruki stared back at you with a lustful expression, quite unlike his usual, composed attitude. His fingers left your flower and he nudged himself closer between your legs.

His hardened member pressed against your inner thigh, making you tremble uneasily. His hand, soaked with your juices, pushed your underwear aside. One of your hands lifted and swiftly clamped over your mouth, instinctively trying to silence yourself as Ruki’s tip pressed at your entrance. His hand slipped away from your maidenhood and grabbed the underside of your thigh, ensuring your leg remained perched on his hip. Your other leg remained down, your foot curled up as you balanced on your toes. His nose nudged against your hand, pushing it aside so his lips could claim your mouth. As soon as his lips smothered yours, Ruki pushed forward, tilting his hips to slide his member into you.

His lips silenced a whimper, devouring it whole. Your hands grabbed at his uniform jacket, holding on for dear life. Ruki’s free hand grabbed your other leg and hoisted it up. Your body trembled from suddenly feeing so ungrounded. Your leg hooked on Ruki’s hip, holding on for dear life, though the grip was rather sloppy. It was only the vampire’s firm grip and strong arms that held you up. He pushed against you, roughly slamming your back against the book shelf. You trembled, mewling into his mouth. His firm chest crushed your breasts and his hips nuzzled between yours, molding your bodies together.

“What was – woah,” you could hear one of the other students gawk. Ruki’s lips separated from yours, and he quickly commanded you, “don’t turn away. Eyes on me, livestock.” Your lip trembled as you heard the students talking. Their voices were faint, making it seem that they were fairly distant, though it was clear that they could see what the two of you were doing. “R-Ruki, no… They’re watching. P-please,” you whimpered, struggling to keep quiet as he started to thrust in and out of you. “Are you embarrassed to be mine?” he whispered back, tone not very teasing, but sounding rather serious. Your eyes squeezed shut, too shameful to look into Ruki’s steel blue orbs. “Let them see who you belong to. I don’t care.”

His words made your eyes flutter open. You looked up at the vampire, who stared back at you without any hesitation. There was no doubt or fear inside you. He was right, wasn’t he? Let them see… Yes. Because, you were proud to belong to him. So long as he continued to desire you so – for you… you loved Ruki, more than anything.

Your arms wrapped around his shoulders and your fingers tangled in his hair. You pulled him and pressed your lips against his cheek before burying your nose in his neck. “Ruki… It feels good,” you whispered, panting against the skin of his throat. “Yes. Yes it does,” he replied. Ruki’s hands held firmly onto the underside of your thighs, keeping you hoisted in the air and pinned against the shelf with little effort. His hips rolled so smoothly against the inner juncture between your thighs, allowing his member to glide effortlessly in and out of your heat. You felt full, you felt vulnerable, you felt incapable of moving – all from the actions of Ruki. It was magnificent.

“Wow. They’re definitely doing it,” someone said from the group of students down the way, their words nearly faded from your pants. Your hands clung more firmly to Ruki, pulling roughly on his hair. “Gn… Ruki, I-… I love being yours,” you whimpered, feeling the need to confess such a thing in this moment. Being caught doing such a thing made you flustered; but, you were not embarrassed because it was Ruki. He handled you firmly, but gently, and drowned you in his form. The familiarity of his touch and smell drove you mad with desire. Simply knowing that someone else witnessed your copulation shamed you; yet, it seemed rather obvious that Ruki was enjoying it. There was hardly any of you displayed, hidden rather well behind Ruki’s larger form. All that was evident was the act that the two of you were performing.

“You’re embarrassed. Hmph. Such a cute livestock,” Ruki whispered, a bit teasingly, into your ear. He pecked a kiss against your lobe, forcing you to bite back a whimper. “You want to scream, don’t you?” he teased, smirking against your sensitive skin. “You care too much about strangers. Livestock should only care about their master. Let out your voice. All I care about is you.” His words made your heart flutter rapidly. It was unclear if he intended to say something so lovely or if the words just rolled off his tongue without a second thought. Regardless, his encouragement made you give in. You moaned out, expressing the pleasure Ruki was giving you. The students quickly scurried away, closing the door loudly behind them.

“Stop hiding. Let me see that shameful face – the face that you only show me,” Ruki gently commanded. You hesitated for only a moment before leaning back slightly, just enough to look into his eyes. His pace steadily increased, though his rhythm remained smooth. He panted against your cheeks and you cried out and moaned for him. “Gnn. Ruki, it’s-… I’m…” you whimpered, failing to express what was approaching. “I know. Me too,” he whispered back, nudging your forehead with his own.

His pace had become erratic. He was pounding into you, shoving you against the book case and making it tremble with each thrust. You clung to him desperately, overwhelmed by the powerful sensations that were coursing through you. Some place, deep inside, was on fire and exploding in pleasure. His hips were crashing into yours while his member gnawed at your insides. It was pleasurable, it was shameful, it was glorious. Your body peaked and surrendered. His name rolled off your tongue in a sharp cry that echoed around the room. Not long after did Ruki follow. He grunted into your hair and his spine trembled. You could feel member throbbing at it released his seed deep inside you. It was a bizarre sensation that only made your orgasm that much more intense.

For a while, the two of you remained as you were, clinging together and pressed against the book case. Ruki panted into your hair and you huffed into his neck, your cheek pressed against the collar of his undershirt. Eventually, he stepped back and slowly set you down on your feet. Your legs felt numb and forced you to lean against the book shelf to keep yourself from falling over. As Ruki tucked his member back into his pants and adjusted his uniform, you rebuttoned your blouse and adjusted your underwear and skirt.

“Come on, let’s finish the books,” you quickly proclaimed to Ruki, taking hold of his hand to tug him away. He seemed a little surprised for a brief moment before a small smile formed on his face. “Livestock… Hah. Yes… Let’s.”


End file.
